1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a winch, in particular, a driving device for a belt axle of a winch in the field of mechanics.
2. Related Art
Goods usually desire to be bound by using the winch which is frequently employed for transportation of goods by vehicles, to prevent the goods falling off or colliding with each other during travel of vehicles. The winch includes a support, a rotation shaft on the support and a binding belt connected to the rotation shaft. The rotation shaft is turned to tighten the binding belt for binding the goods. It is understood the goods could be bound by means of the winch safely and conveniently, which plays an important role in transportation of goods by vehicles.
For example, the applicant once filed a Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 201457211U with the title of “Driving Mechanism for Belt Axle of Winch”. The driving mechanism is located at the protrusion end of the belt axle on the side of the support of the winch. The mechanism includes a fixed base and a rotary body. The fixed base is connected with the protrusion end of the belt axle. The rotary body is covered on the fixed base. A spring is provided between the rotary body and the fixed base. The end of the fixed base abuts against the end of the rotary body with the elastic force of the spring.
Obviously, the unidirectional teeth could be configured in such a manner that the fixed base could only move in one single direction while the rotary body is turned in a forward direction and prevented from moving in an opposite direction while the rotary body is turned in a backward direction. Therefore, the belt axle is driven to rotation to tighten the binding belt finally.
However, the unidirectional teeth of the fixed base and rotary body might be worn if the winch has been used for a long period. The driving mechanism would be out of use once it is worn down. Therefore, the driving mechanism has a shorter life in user and a higher use cost.